Bryce vs the Party
by pulchra fabula
Summary: *UNRELATED TO CHUCK VS. THE BRIT* Pre-season 1 for Chuck, Sarah and Bryce go on mission to Venice at a particular party...  :


**This happens pre-season one for Chuck and, in case you can't figure it out, during Scorpia for Alex Rider**

**AND THIS IS COMPLETELY UNRELATED TO MY OTHER CHUCK/ALEX RIDER STORY!**

**

* * *

**

Larkin and Sarah Walker prepared for their mission. General Beckman had given them orders to infiltrate a party given by a Julia Rothman. They were to enter under the guise of party guests and attempt to locate a man by the name of Gerald Costello, a man of vast power and a lot of "connections". It was rumored that Costello was selling government secrets and possible illegal arms; Bryce and Sarah were to figure out the buyer and what information he was passing.

The residence that Rothman was giving that party at was located in Venice. Sarah and Bryce headed over to Venice a day early in order to find good hiding places and escape routes; as Venice was an island, it would be extremely difficult to leave it. After booking a hotel room and "touring" the city, the two agents spent the remainder of the night prepping for the mission the next night. They went over their plan and weapons. Although all missions were sensitive, this one was particular important. It was vital that the two of them simply remain undercover and obtain the information that was needed. Later, if enough evidence was collected, Costello would be arrested when he was once again back on United Sates soil.

"So, Miss Catherine, would you care to join me in watching a movie?" Bryce asked, stroking Sarah's hair.

"Why, yes, Mr. Nicholas, I would love to," Sarah replied, turning around kissing Bryce. He smiled and she smiled back at him. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well," Bryce said, grinning, "I was thinking maybe that movie you've been wanting to see?"

"Really? Oh Bryce, that's so sweet."

"I do what I can given what I have."

[][][][][][][]

The next morning, Bryce and Sarah rechecked all of their weapons and gadgets. When it was time to finally go to the party, the two of them left and arrived by boat. Bryce and Sarah were dressed in old-time refinery; Sarah had a train of her dress that trailed behind her. If needed, the trail could be disconnected and used to wrap someone up and emit a sleeping gas.

Security at the Widow's Palace was tight. There were guards and sneaking into Rothman's home would be nearly impossible. Armed guards checked the invitations of the guests arriving.

Neither Bryce nor Sarah was nervous at all about the chance they would be discovered. In their line of work, it was an occupational hazard. However, they were confident; they were one of the best, after all. Their invitation was genuine and their costume was perfect.

BA-BOOM

The sound of a firecracker caused all of the guard's heads to turn. A boy was tossing firecrackers and singing "You'll Never Walk Alone" at the top of his voice. The boy was obviously English; Sarah and Bryce wondered what he could be doing at this particular house.

A slight tug on the trail of the dress caused Sarah to flinch.

"Relax," Bryce whispered, "it's just a helper for the place. He's dressed as a Turkish slave. He won't cause any trouble or interfere with what we're doing."

Sarah smiled and nodded. She confidently handed over the invitation and flashed the guard a winning smile.

"Have an enjoyable evening, Madame," the guard said.

"Thanks. You have a nice night," Sarah told him and Bryce took her arm and they walked into the party.

Bryce turned around to thank the boy, but found that the child had already left. He glanced around and saw him slipping up the stairs. Upon closer inspection of the crowd, Bryce realized that there were no other Turkish slave boys at the party. In fact, there were no other young adults at all.

"That's odd," Bryce whispered to Sarah as they walked around with the partygoers, "that boy who came in with us definitely wasn't supposed to be here."

"What?" Sarah whispered aghast.

"Look around you; no other evidence of young people being employed here. He snuck in."

"But why? Who is he? He can't be a spy; he's too young."

"Probably a local kid."

"No," Sarah firmly said, "he wasn't. He came in with us when the guards were distracted by that strange boy."

"So that means—"

"—that the distraction was for him," Sarah finished Bryce's thought.

"It's possible," Bryce said, contemplating it. "But—Look! There's our man."

Gerald Costello was sauntering across the floor, deep in conversation with a stunning middle-aged woman—Mrs. Rothman. Bryce and Sarah gave each other a nod and began their plan. Rothman laughed at something Costello said

Neither Rothman nor Costello had seen the two of them together, and currently Sarah was making her way over to Costello.

"May I have this dance?" Sarah asked Costello, swaying her hips to the music.

Costello looked her over; he smiled. "Sure."

As Sarah wrapped her arms around the man she dropped a bug into his pocket. It would be transmitted and there would be a record of everything recorded. Bryce was glad part one of the operation had gone smoothly. Sarah and Costello danced for a few songs. Bryce saw Rothman disappear for a few minutes, then return. He made a spur of the moment decision and walked over to Rothman, two drinks in hand.

"Care for a drink?" Bryce asked the woman. She glanced at him and smiled.

"Of course." Bryce handed her the drink and they clinked their glasses before taking a sip. "Are you enjoying the party?" Rothman asked.

"Very much," Bryce answered. "The idea was fantastic, the food is amazing, and this house is so beautiful!"

The woman smiled. "Why thank you. I'm Julia Rothman; this is my home."

"Thank you so much for the invitation Mrs. Rothman. I am Nicholas Burns," Bryce introduced himself. "I am a playwright in Hollywood, my boss thought that I should come here; and he wasn't wrong. I am honored to meet you."

Rothman smiled at him. "The pleasure is mine. Now—" she suddenly stopped speaking as a man, who was both black and white, appeared and came over to her.

"Sorry to interrupt you," he apologized. "Mrs. Rothman, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Excuse me Nicholas," Rothman said as she and the man walked over a few paces and spoke in hushed voices.

Bryce strained his ears to hear what was being said, but looking as though he was simply observing all that was around him while waiting for Rothman to come back. He wished that he had placed a bug on her, but he wasn't taking any extra risks with this mission.

"What!"

Only training and focus kept Bryce from looking over at Rothman and the man. Rothman's outburst had been both shocked and annoyed. As a result of slight anger, Rothman's voice rose and Bryce was able to catch more of what was being said.

"Repeat the name again," Rothman hissed, "I want to make sure I heard you right."

The man said something the Bryce was unable to catch, but Rothman said it just loud enough for him to hear.

"Rider?" she breathed in disbelief. "You fool! If he's really…when the tide changes, bring me the body. Now go," she ordered. The man nodded profusely and practically scurried away. Bryce was chatting with another guest when Rothman came back over.

"Sorry Nicholas. I would love to continue our conversation, but security just informed me that some broke a glass vase. I need to go attend to that; make sure no one got hurt. Do go and have a wonderful evening if I don't see you again," Rothman told him.

Bryce smiled at her and nodded in understanding, "Likewise. Thank you again." Rothman smiled as she walked over and vanished up the stairs. Checking his surroundings, Bryce decided that it was time to find Sarah.

"You ready to go?" Bryce whispered as he came up behind her.

"Yes," she replied, "The bug's still in place and I gathered some evidence use against him. I'm ready to go back."

Bryce nodded. He was eager to go back as well; he was curious about the name "Rider" and who the strange boy was and what he was doing at Julia Rothman's.

[][][][][][][]

"Well done," Beckman finished speaking to Bryce and Sarah. She ended the transmission and Bryce and Sarah were once again alone. Taking advantage of that opportunity, Bryce sat down and searched the CIA's database for a "Rider."

"Got anything?" Sarah asked.

Bryce looked at the screen; two names had come up. An Ian Rider and a John Rider worked for Britain's MI6. But they were both listed as deceased.

"I'm not sure who they were talking about when Rothman mentioned the name Rider," Bryce said, "as both of these guys are dead."

"You thought it was the Turkish slave boy, right?" Sarah questioned him.

Bryce shrugged. "She mentioned something about a body and since we thought he didn't belong, I just assumed him. But it probably wasn't though; his name would be on file somewhere."

"Probably," Sarah replied. "I'm sure the kid is fine; he probably had nothing to do with the CIA or MI6 or anything."

Bryce decided to push the information about the boy into the back of his mind. Sarah was most likely right; he had nothing to do with secret government agencies. Closing out of his search, Bryce turned and embraced Sarah. They had succeeded on their mission; that was all that mattered.

[][][][][][][][]

Across the ocean and in Italy, Alex Rider was at the Sirenuse Hotel, dining with Mrs. Julia Rothman.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**I might make a series of one-shots, just because I see lots of options to do that. They will not be related to Chuck v. the Brit.**

**Please review! :)**


End file.
